peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-27 ; Comments *Peel plays the Kiss Offs track at 45 RPM instead of 33⅓ RPM, but prefers the former. *Peel plays a track from DJ Remould, who samples the Undertones' Teenage Kicks. *Peel reveals he is wearing a Male Nurse T-shirt. *Peel mentions the average age of the Norwich band Velvia is 17. *Peel plays a session track from Suckle covering Silver Apples' Lovefingers, renamed as 'Love Finger'. *Peel plays a track from Eugene Chadbourne covering Sir Douglas Quintet's She‘s About A Mover. Sessions *Suckle #1. Recorded: 1997-05-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Stereophonics: Looks Like Chaplin (v/a CD Album - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Sizzla: Like Mountain (7") Firehouse Crew @ $ *Kiss Offs: Never Been Kissed (7" - Love's Evidence) Peek-A-Boo $''' *Dave Angel: This Is Disco (12") 4th & Broadway '''@ $ *Suckle: Symposium (session) $''' *Dustball: Sent Apart (7" - Egg Man Like Your Head) Damaged Goods :(JP: 'When this next one starts, you're gonna think, we know this one, well yes or no') *DJ Remould: Teenage Kicks (CD Single) Shifty Disco '''@ $ :(JP: 'The title of this next one is almost Mother Teresa Of Calcutta, but not quite') *Gilded Lil: Motherfucker Of Calcutta (7" - Throw Your Hands In The Air And Thank God, You've Got...) Bosque :(Mark Radcliffe Breakfast Show trailer) *Max Reich: Call 555 337 (CD Album - Swedish Workout) Millennium @ $ *Suckle: Head (session) :(New Music First trailer) *Duprees: You Belong To Me (v/a LP - Joe Niagara Presents 20 Knocked Out Nifties Of The Past) Lost Nite $''' *Ivor Cutler: The Farmer's Wife (CD Album - A Wet Handle) Creation *New Bad Things: Egalité (CD Album - Ennui Go) Pop Secret *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: Boots Off!! (7") Wiiija :(news) *Garageland: Shouldn't Matter But It Does (CD Single - Special Come Back EP) Discordant *'''File 4 begins *Suckle: Cybilla (session) *Alex Martin: Nomad (v/a CD Album - Pangaea 2097) Pagoda @ $ *Male Nurse: I'm A Man (7" - G-D-R) Guided Missile :(Exam Slam trailer) *Anthony B: Nuttin Can't Escape (7") Fat Eyes @ $ *Electric Prunes: Long Day's Flight (Til Tomorrow) (LP - Stockholm 67) Heartbeat Productions $''' (band intro on file 3 only) *Jackal & Hide: The Jackal (12" - Escape From South London) Ambush '''@ $ *Velvia: Genial (7") Noisebox *Surf Creatures: Cafe Barrio (LP - X50) Alopecia *Potential Difference: Fuk Dat (12" - Fuk Dat EP) Drought @ $ :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs about her show coming up) *Suckle: Long Finger (session) *Eugene Chadbourne: She's About A Mover (LP - Psychad) Swamp Room (edited out on File 4) *Lo Fidelity Allstars: Kool Rok Bass (12") Skint @ $ *'File 4 ends at end of show' *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08840XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) dat_132.mp3 *3) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE352 *4) John Peel 27 May 1997.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:49:07 *2) 3:58:17 (01:45:30-02:27:12) *3) 1:31:46 (21:38-1:12:07) (to 48:33 unique) *4) 0:49:21 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 132 *3) Created from LE352 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 352 *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8840/1) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes